In agricultural and other applications, it may be useful to wrap crop packages with wrap material. For example, certain types of wrap material can help hold crop packages together and can protect crop packages from environmental elements such as rain and other moisture sources.
In conventional baling systems, relatively complex mechanical arrangements are used to move wrap material from a storage roll to a baling chamber, such that a bale within the baling chamber can be wrapped. For example, a belt-drive can be used to link the mechanical drive of a baler to a feed roller for net wrap. The feeding of net wrap to a baling chamber can accordingly be controlled by mechanical engagement, or disengagement, of a relevant belt. However, this arrangement may not be particularly well disposed to fine-tuned control of net wrap movement (e.g., net wrap feed rate or stretch). Further, such complex arrangement can require significant calibration and maintenance, which can reduce the time available for agricultural workers to actually gather and wrap crop material. Conventional systems can also be difficult or impossible to fine-tune or otherwise calibrate during active operation, and can be limited to only a single powered rotational direction.